


at the house party

by undead_bunniez (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Bullets Era Gerard Way, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, House Party, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Smoking, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/undead_bunniez
Summary: Frank is an incredibly busy college student who needs to blow off steam. Gerard works at the coffee shop right off campus. Frank and Gerard bump into each other at a party.(I am bad at writing summaries.)© undead_bunniez 2020
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	at the house party

Ever since he started college, Frank has been completely laser-focused on not fucking it up. His parents are graciously paying his out-of-state tuition, and he is determined to prove he deserves their generosity. He gets to class on time, does his assignments, and reads the textbooks. Hell, he even stays after to ask questions if he isn’t sure about something from that day’s lecture. After managing to avoid disappointing his parents for the better part of a semester, he was so high-strung that he thought he might just spontaneously combust if he didn’t get some sort of relief. And by relief, he means either getting wasted, getting fucked, or hopefully both. (Back in NJ, those had been his two favorite pastimes, much to his parent’s chagrin.) So when Ray, his randomly assigned roommate who just happens to be the coolest guy ever, says there is going to be a house party on Friday, Frank is in. He has been looking forward to this all week, and now that it’s party time, he’s determined to have fun. After all, he deserves it.

On arriving, Ray shoulders through the gaggle of sweaty college kids clustered in the doorway, dragging his much shorter classmate behind him by the hand. “Drinks first!” he yells over the din of the party as they make their way through the dimly lit living room to the kitchen.

The kitchen is much quieter and also much brighter, with no one else in the room as they assess the varied assortment of bottles covering the countertops. Ray scratches his head through his fluffy hair, then asks “What’ll it be, Frankie?”

Frank, already skimming through the bottles as though on a mission, lets out a triumphant “Aha!” and brandishes a nearly full bottle of brandy with a grin on his face.

Ray scours the fridge as Frank grabs two red plastic cups from the waning stack on the table. “Gotcha!” says Ray as he produces a can of Coke. “Only found one though, sorry,” he mumbles as he pops the tab and divides the soda evenly between the two cups.

“That’s fine. It’ll just take less time to get shitfaced.” Frank looks up at Ray with that same stupid smile on his face as the taller finishes pouring, and Frank uncaps the brandy, pouring it our until each cup is nearly two-thirds of the way full.

Ray chuckles. “Shit, dude. You weren’t kidding about that.” He takes a sip and lets out a little “Whew!” at the strength of the drink. Frank giggles as he takes a big chug.

The two sit in a comfortable, warm silence for a few minutes, the blaring music and chattering voices coming from the living room enough noise for the two of them as they nurse their drinks.

/////

Frank is trashed.

He knows he came here with Ray, but he hasn’t been able to find him since they went back to the kitchen for the third (or was it fourth?) time. He can’t imagine Ray would ditch him, so he guesses he’ll just have to wait until they happen to cross paths again. There’s no band playing and Frank doesn’t know any of these people, so he’s just wandering around absently, taking sips to maintain that warm, fuzzy feeling in his body and his head. He’s not entirely sure what’s in his cup, but it’s clear and fruity and it burns on the way down.

Making his way into the crowded and noisy living room, he gets smushed up against a wall by a taller guy who probably doesn’t even notice he’s there. He elbows the guy in the side as roughly as he can manage in his state and continues to float through the crowd, watching the faces of the other kids and keeping an eye out for Ray. Not seeing him in the living room, he turns for the staircase, taking a seat at the top of the stairs and watching the commotion from above through the banister.

“‘Scuse me,” he hears a quiet mumbling from behind him. Someone is trying to get down the stairs.

Frank turns, looking at the guy blankly, and after a second or two something clicks. “Hey, I know you from somewhere.” For the life of him, though, he can’t figure out where. He doesn’t know anyone, or go anywhere. He studies the guy’s pale face, hazel doe eyes, and dark greasy hair. And then something clicks again.

In his drunken excitement, Frank stands, grabs a handful of the other’s leather jacket, and yells “You’re the cute barista!” way louder than he intended to. He giggles at himself. He always grabs a drink from this one coffee spot down the street between morning classes (and sometimes in the night if he’s planning to stay up late writing some bullshit paper).

The guy blushes a little and quietly says “Oh, thanks?.. You’re caramel frappuccino guy. Um- Frank, right?” He squints as he says this, as though he doesn’t know if he’s right, but he’s wearing a hint of a smirk that tells Frank otherwise.

In his drunken haze, Frank is simply astonished, and his eyes grow wide. “Yeah dude! How the fuck do you remember that?”

“I’ve seen you almost daily for the past few months. You get familiar with the regulars, I guess.” He scratches his neck, eyes wandering over the bustling crowd below. “Also, you’re pretty distinctive looking. Not a lot of short tattooed guys with mohawks and face piercings in town.”

Frank frowns at him, somewhat playfully but definitely still slightly serious. “Aw, so it’s nothing personal huh?” He places his hand solidly on the other’s shoulder, tapping it lightly a couple times, to steady himself. He chuckles. “Well now I feel kinda shitty for not remembering your name. What the fuck…”

He laughs. “I’m Gerard. AKA ‘cute barista’, apparently, which is very sweet. There! Now you know.” He blushes a little and stares at the worn carpeting of the stairs. Even as gone as he is, Frank can tell Gerard is genuinely happy about the compliment, and he’s glad because he really does mean it. Gerard reminds him of a cherub, with soft round cheeks, a pixie nose, and those warm doe eyes.

Evidently Frank has been staring for too long, as Gerard clears his throat. “I uh, I was going for a smoke. Wanna come with? I mean, if you smoke, obviously… not trying to stereotype or anything...” He trails off. Frank grins manically and says “Yeah, let’s go. But can we stop by the kitchen first? Cup’s almost empty.”

Gerard laughs again. “Sure thing, Frank.” He starts down the stairs, and Frank grabs his hand tightly. Gerard shoots him a quizzical look out of the corner of his eye, to which Frank mumbles a response of “Don’t wanna get lost.” Gerard nods in agreement, and they make their way to the kitchen.

/////

Frank’s cup replenished and Gerard sipping a beer, the two are on the back porch of the house, sitting knee to knee on the steps. The noise that seemed so deafening inside the house is barely audible now, overshadowed by the sound of the occasional car on the road out front. Gerard pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lights one up, inhaling deeply and savoring it. When he breathes out, Frank likes the way the smoke catches the moonlight. Frank is just staring, thinking, taking an occasional drink of... whatever he’s drinking. He’s pretty sure it’s brandy again. He doesn’t really care.

Gerard glances over at him and laughs, turning to face him as he tucks a lock of dark hair behind his ear. “You gonna smoke too or are you just enjoying the show, Frankie?” he jokes lightheartedly. Their knees are pressed together firmly, and Frank doesn’t know whether it’s the liquor or the contact or the way his name sounds on the other man’s tongue, but he feels a burst of warmth in his chest that he tries not to think about.

Frank looks away with a small chuckle. “Sorry, didn’t realize. I’m a little out of it, haven’t been this wasted in months.” He emphasizes the last word as he slides the pack out of his pocket and pulls one out, lighting it quickly and relishing the first inhale.

“Yeah, you look pretty far gone.” With a sudden air of concern, he asks “Hey, you aren’t planning on driving yourself home, right?”

Frank laughs, almost a guffaw, before taking another drag. “Hell no. I didn’t drive here anyways, Ray did, but I lost him. He’s so tall I shouldn’t’ve been able to - plus the ‘fro - but of course he snuck away, that fucker...” He’s staring absently down at Gerard’s beat up tennis shoes. He looks back up, and Gerard has a contemplative look on his face.

“Y’know, you could stay with me if you don’t find him. My apartment is just like a 10 minutes’ walk from here.” Gerard taps his toes against the cement nervously a couple times as he stubs out his spent cigarette on the cement, and Frank can’t help but think it sweet.

He takes another drink and sets his half-empty cup on the porch. “Yeah, sounds good. As long as you’re not planning on murdering me in my sleep or some shit like that,” he deadpans.

Gerard giggles, and the feeling hits him like a truck - Frank wants to kiss him so badly. He knows he shouldn’t just do that but he wants to, and Gerard’s pretty face is so close, too close… Frank drops his cigarette, leans over, and closes the gap between them before he can reason with himself.

Gerard seems mostly unfazed by the sudden advance, reaching a hand up to Frank’s neck to draw him in closer as they kiss slowly and softly. The extra contact makes Frank’s nerve endings light up, and he wants more. He clambers on top, straddling Gerard’s legs in a kind of awkward way given the tiny ass stairs they’re sitting on, but it doesn’t bother them at all. He can feel Gerard’s breathing hitch as he leans in to deepen the kiss, grabbing the sides of Gerard’s face and pulling him in closer still. Gerard tugs on Frank’s lip ring with his teeth, playing with it for a second before biting his bottom lip and oh fuck Frank is in heaven. Gerard occupies Frank’s mouth, lips wet and demanding and hungry, and Frank can hardly breathe; he feels electric.

Gerard’s hand slides upward, fingers entangling themselves in the long black hair of Frank’s mohawk as the other hand slips under his tee shirt to trace delicate circles on the soft skin of his hip. His tongue in Frank’s mouth tastes like menthols and cheap beer and desperation, and Frank never wants it to go away. Gerard tugs on his hair again, a little harder, and Frank can’t help but to let out a soft little moan and grind down into Gerard’s lap.

And suddenly, Gerard pulls back, panting heavily and locking eyes with Frank. “So, uh. What do you say we go to my place now?” He looks expectant, hopeful, needy.

“Oh, abso-fuckin’-lutely.” Frank climbs off of the other’s lap, downs the rest of his drink in record time, and grabs Gerard’s hand.

/////

The pair stumble quietly and hastily to Gerard’s apartment, and by the time they get there Frank is practically vibrating in anticipation. By the looks of it, so is Gerard, who’s been casting side-eyed glances and rubbing his thumb over Frank’s tattooed hand in his the whole way there. That little bit of skin-on-skin contact lights Frank on fire with want. Honestly, he isn’t completely sure he’ll make it back to Gerard’s until they’re there, thinking all too much about pulling them into a dark alleyway instead to lessen the wait. In the end, Frank resists and they make it.

“Here it is, home sweet home,” Gerard announces as they scale the stairs to the second floor of the quaint brick building. He rapidly unlocks the door and flings it open, pulling Frank inside. As Gerard shuts it behind them, Frank plants a hard and rough kiss on his lips, encouraging him to move faster.

Gerard steps backward, leading them hand-in-hand through the apartment to the plush sofa, where he plops Frank down roughly, sheds his leather jacket, and sits beside him. The smaller man immediately climbs back into his lap just as he had at the house party, sliding his hands up into Gerard’s hair and picking up where they left off. Gerard doesn’t hesitate, nipping at Frank’s lower lip and demanding entrance to his mouth. Frank relishes in the feeling of the other man’s tongue on his and in the sound of wet lips smacking together, of hastened breathing, and he moans softly into the other’s mouth.

Gerard disentangles his lips from Frank’s, planting a gentle kiss there before moving to his jawline, tracing the contour of his jaw with sloppy kisses and peppering them down his neck. He loves the feeling of Frank squirming under his touch, and when he bites down at the soft junction of his neck and his clavicle, Frank lets out a hoarse “Fuck,” tilting his head back in pleasure and grinding down into the growing bulge in Gerard’s jeans.

Frank pulls Gerard back to him by the hair, kissing him ferociously and desperately. He ignores the clacking of teeth and the increasing tightness of his pants, instead focusing on sucking Gerard’s tongue like his life depends on it. He establishes a circular rhythm with his hips as Gerard again takes his lip ring between his teeth, tugging at and sucking on the metal and the soft flesh it’s anchored in. Then, Gerard slides Frank off of his lap, laying him lengthwise on the couch and hovering over him. Before Gerard can connect their lips again and shut him up, Frank blurts out “I want you to fuck me.”

Gerard looks slightly amused at the forthright nature of the comment. He presses a kiss to Frank’s lips before getting up and leaving the room, throwing a “Wait here a minute” behind him. Frank wears a fake pout, watching the rapid rise and fall of his chest while he waits for what feels like an eternity.

When he returns Gerard is holding a condom and a bottle of lube, which he tosses on the coffee table. He’s barely back in the room before Frank has him by the belt buckle, quickly making work of his jeans and boxers. “Take off your shirt,” Frank demands as he wraps a hand loosely around Gerard’s already hard cock, tugging with gentle strokes, and Gerard obeys.

“Fuck, you’re bossy,” Gerard notes as Frank pushes him down to sit on the couch, Frank moving to kneel on the carpeted floor between his legs.

Frank chuckles. “Want me to suck your dick or not?” he mumbles as he looks up at Gerard, holding eye contact as he playfully licks at the tip, eliciting a twitch and a quiet grunt from the man. He then opens wide and takes Gerard in, feeling the heat and weight of him on his tongue as he gently sucks.

“Ah, fuck…” Gerard hisses with pleasure, letting his head fall back and his eyes close. “Yes. Please do.”

Frank steadies himself with a hand on either of Gerard’s pale thighs, then removes his mouth with a pop and continues working Gerard’s slick cock with his hand. “Then kindly shut the fuck up.”

With that, he gets back to it, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head as he tongues the sensitive vein running along the underside of Gerard’s cock, eliciting a choked-back moan. He falls into a rhythm, listening to the soft pleasant noises coming from Gerard and the sound of the suction between his own mouth and skin. At some point Gerard’s hands find their way into his hair, twirling it absently, and Frank finds the gesture endearing. Even when he’s getting head, he’s still sweet.

“So fuckin’ good, baby,” Gerard mumbles from above him, and the praise makes him all the more eager as he feels himself twitch in his boxers.

Frank comes up for air, a string of spit connecting his lips to the tip of Gerard’s erection. “Aw, thanks,” he mumbles as he gives Gerard’s length a couple strokes, working the wetness in.

He takes him back into his mouth with a new sense of determination, glancing up to make eye contact before forcing himself down until he’s level with Gerard’s curlies. Frank anchors himself with hands clinging tight to the other’s hips, gagging and breathing loudly through his nose. He tries not to tear up but he knows he’s failing miserably, given the extent to which he’s choking.

“Mmph- fuck.” Gerard’s little groans and the hands pulling at his hair add an extra level of pleasure that Frank can hardly stand, and he hums a low happy sound which causes Gerard to involuntarily buck up into Frank’s mouth. The latter backs off quickly, sputtering and gasping desperately for air.

“Holy fuck… shit. Sorry.” Gerard is slumped into the sofa, panting and looking more than a little embarrassed. A deep blush spreads over Gerard’s face as he watches Frank swallow a mouthful of pre-cum and saliva, eyes still teary and red.

Some of the sticky mixture is running down from the corners of Frank’s mouth. He tries to wipe it away with the back of his hand, effectively rubbing it in. “I know, ‘s fine. Now fuck me.”

Gerard is clearly a bit thrown by the sudden shift, but he wastes no time in helping Frank get undressed, undoing his jeans and slipping off his boxers as Frank peels off his tee and throws it to the floor. Once Frank is sufficiently naked, Gerard grabs the condom off of the coffee table, opening the wrapper with his teeth and sliding it on while Frank busies himself with squirting some lube into his hand. He rubs the slick liquid all over Gerard’s dick, leaning in and standing on tiptoe to kiss him deeply as he does so, drinking him in. “I need you,” he murmurs in Gerard’s ear.

Frank finds himself being pushed back onto the sofa, lying lengthwise on his stomach. Gerard hastily clambers on top of him and plants a delicate kiss on Frank’s shoulder as he begins to push himself inside of him. “Holy shit,” he mutters breathily. He enters slowly in an attempt to avoid hurting Frank, but Frank clearly isn’t having it. He leans back onto Gerard, desperate for more of him despite the discomfort.

“Just fuck me already,” he whines. How could Gerard argue with that?

Gerard begins to move, still careful at first, stabilizing himself with hands digging into the arm and back of the couch. “So tight, Frankie,” he mumbles as he starts to pick up the pace.

Expletives start to spill out of Frank’s mouth as the initial burn of the stretch subsides and they find their rhythm together, Frank gasping and arching into the feeling of Gerard completely filling him up. “Fuck yes, fuck, just like that,” and Frank wraps his arm around to paw at Gerard and hold him close. The warm tight feeling at the pit of Gerard’s stomach grows with every thrust and with every syllable springing from Frank’s dirty mouth.

Gerard moves a hand around to touch Frank, jacking him off in rhythm as he thrusts deeper, faster. His other hand wanders from the back of the sofa to Frank’s hair, gripping tightly so as not to lose balance. He’s so close to the edge now and the profanity just keeps streaming from Frank’s mouth, mixed with moans and soft little exhalations.

“Fuck, Gerard, fuck, gonna c- cum... ‘s too much,” and Frank means it. He feels like he’s melting under Gerard’s touch and it’s better than fucking anything.

Gerard keeps up the pace as best as he can, mumbling “Ah, shit... me too baby…” He pulls Frank up by the hair in order to press a kiss to the crown of his head and says “So fucking good, Frankie, you’re so good.”

Whether it’s the praise or the tug on his hair or the slight change in angle, something throws Frank over the edge and he cums into Gerard’s hand with a loud, drawn out, pornographic moan of “Ohhh, fuck!” His body contracts wildly around Gerard, bringing the other to follow him shortly after with a comparatively uneventful and quiet exclamation of “Fucking shit”. Gerard collapses down onto the smaller man rather ungracefully, and they both chuckle.

Gerard slowly pulls out, slipping off and tying the condom before tossing it to the floor and wiping his sticky hand on the nearest article of clothing. They lie like that, damp skin to damp skin as they bask in the warm quiet afterglow, until their breathing is almost back to normal. The silence is comfortable.

Gerard places a soft kiss to Frank’s lips before sitting up slowly. “So, uh. Yeah.” He scratches his head and stares at the floor somewhat absently.

Frank fully snorts. “‘Yeah’? That’s what you’ve got to say?” He’s laughing so hard he can barely breathe as he pushes himself up into a sitting position, looking somewhat incredulously at the man beside him. “That was fuckin’ great.”

Gerard chuckles. “Fuck, I mean yeah, it was… fantastic. I just- I’m a little... awkward. Not used to… doing this, I guess.” He gestures vaguely with his hands, a blush creeping up his face as he continues to stare at the beige carpet.

Frank leans over to wrap his arm around the other man’s waist and kiss his reddening cheek, using his other hand to tilt his face up until their gazes meet. “Hey, you’re fine, Gerard. I get it.” He leaves a delicate kiss on his lips, then stands up and slides his boxers back on. “Besides, you don’t need to be good with words when you can fuck like that, do you?” he jests.

Gerard’s blush deepens and he stands, stepping over the clothes littering the floor as he makes his way to what Frank assumes must be the bedroom. Frank takes a seat on the couch again as he waits for Gerard to return.

“So uh, you can sleep on the couch or in the bed with me, whichever you prefer… don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything like that,” Gerard yells from the bedroom.

Frank giggles a little bit. “Ah, yes, because even though your dick was just in my ass, cuddling would be too far.”

Gerard walks back out into the main room wearing Star Wars pajama pants and a baggy black tee. “Who said anything about cuddling?” He smirks widely, and Frank feels weak in the knees.

“Well, if we’re not gonna cuddle, then I’ll just take the couch,” Frank teases with a wide grin. Gerard laughs under his breath as he walks back over, sitting down next to Frank. He places a soft kiss on Frank’s forehead, then tousles the top of his hair a bit.

“So, um. I tried to find some pajamas for you, but you might drown in them.” Gerard is still playing with Frank’s hair, brushing it through with his fingers and trying to lay down the wild blonde hair on the sides, and Frank leans into the gentle touch like a cat, letting his eyes fall closed.

He hums contentedly, then responds. “Well, let’s see.”

Gerard chuckles. “Okay. I’ll go get ‘em.” He gets up and starts making his way to the bedroom again, then pauses and turns around. “Uh, actually, if you’re sleeping in here anyways you may as well follow me. Unless you seriously want to sleep on the couch…” He scratches his neck nervously and Frank thinks it might be the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

He laughs and gets up to follow the other man to the bedroom. “I was definitely joking.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this ends so abruptly. i've been struggling to write an ending for weeks so i decided to just publish it as is and stop stressing over it.
> 
> feedback is very much appreciated <3


End file.
